


The World Has No Place In Our Bed

by loonygirl22



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Burn AU, F/M, Ficlet, General Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonygirl22/pseuds/loonygirl22
Summary: She should be shocked, she thinks. She should do something—anything—but her body can’t seem to function properly. Not since he found out.





	The World Has No Place In Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is inspired by @rainy-sunshine's prompt which she should still totally do, by the way.
> 
> Also, RPF. Huh.

She will never forget the smell of burning cotton, steel, and fabric. 

 

The thick smoke envelops most of her backyard as she looks on from the second storey bedroom window. Even from above, she can feel the heat becoming more intense as he pours more gasoline into the pit.

 

She should be shocked, she thinks. She should do something— _anything_ —but her body can’t seem to function properly. Not since he found out.

 

_It’s all my fault. My fault._

 

The sirens come a few minutes later. She hears voices from downstairs but she doesn’t move from her spot, her eyes trained on the raging fire.

 

What he did was probably illegal but she’s sure the firemen will let him off the hook. We’re sure it’s just an accident, they’ll say. Besides, who in their right mind would do this? Especially not one half of Canada’s golden couple. There has to be a logical explanation to this, right?

 

A few minutes—hours? days?—pass and everything goes quiet again. The heat is gone. She sees him walk out onto the backyard again to observe the aftermath. His back is towards her, shoulders slumped, like he’d aged in the few minutes he’s done this.

 

That is when, like an icy water dousing the flames, the realisation hits. 

 

The overwhelming sense of dread settles on her heart. Her stomach drops and it physically knocks her down onto the bed frame. 

 

_What have I done? Oh God, he’s going to leave me._

 

The last thought propels her off the cold metal and she dashes down the stairs. Avoiding the toys her children left haphazardly. Avoiding the furniture she fought for and he begrudgingly agreed to. Avoiding all the memories of the life they’ve built together over the years.

 

She suddenly stops in her tracks as he unexpectedly turns around to face her. 

 

For more than thirty years, she has known those eyes. Has known every colour, every emotion that passed through them with just one look. 

 

But now. _But now._

 

It feels like her world is crumbling before her. _I’m sorry I did this to you. To us. I’m sorry for putting you through this. It didn’t mean anything._ He _didn’t mean anything to me. You’re all I want, all I’ve ever wanted. If you give me another chance, I will never take you for granted ever again. Please, give me a chance. Please let me in again._

 

She doesn’t say anything.

 

He doesn’t say anything back. There’s nothing left to say. He starts to go but for a split second, he meets her eyes. A beat. And then he’s gone.

 

She’s left alone, in the cold, with only the charred remains of their marital bed to keep her company.

**Author's Note:**

> T, if for some reason you're reading this, I'm sorry.


End file.
